


Sex Magic

by BazineApologist



Series: Modern Witchcraft [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Epilogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Magic, Neighbors, Sex Magic, Smut, Witches, consent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazineApologist/pseuds/BazineApologist
Summary: With gentrification threatening to raise her rent, modern witch Rey Niima decides something must be done!With the help of her boyfriend/neighbor, Kylo Ren, Rey decides to try her hand at sex magic.Kylo’s not currently practicing magic, but the threat of a rent increase might just be enough to change that...





	Sex Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For the readers on “The Burning Ritual,” this will function as the promised E-rated epilogue.
> 
> For anyone else, this should work as a one-shot.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing consent kink, meaning Kylo and Rey get off on asking permission. A LOT. Because I’ve never seen this in fandfiction, it might not work for everyone. That’s okay! I don’t mind! But I still thought it would be worth exploring!

“Kylo, are you seeing this?”

“Hmm,” Kylo hummed distractedly from somewhere behind her back.

Rey turned away from the window to get his attention, but she was momentarily distracted by the perfectly mismatched image of her oversized boyfriend, clad in a button up shirt and pleated slacks, with his nose buried in an academic journal, sprawled out on her too-small, second-hand couch. 

Kylo sat up, shifting one of her embroidered throw cushions and exposing a large tear in the couch’s chartreuse velvet upholstery. Rey made a mental note to try patching it later. 

“Sorry. What were you saying?” Kylo asked, setting his journal aside. 

Rey was immediately reminded of her outrage over what was happening outside the window. “Have you seen what they’re doing to the building across the street?”

“That crumbling old brownstone? Hopefully condemning it.”

Rey huffed. “That building has stood, basically unaltered, for nearly two-hundred years. It’s a historical artifact! It should be preserved! Think of how many memories are held in those stones, the spirits that must be roaming its halls, the—”

“Fire hazards,” Kylo interrupted.

Rey glared at him. “Some big developer has snatched it up and is turning it into luxury condominiums! ‘Coming soon: The Bazine by First Order Property Partners. An exclusive mixed-use community,’” Rey exclaimed.

“So?” Kylo prompted, getting up and walking over to Rey. “Why are you so worked up about this?” He wrapped his arm around his indignant girlfriend. 

“We’re being gentrified!” she cried into his barrel chest.

“Gentrified?”

“It all starts with these First Order jerks ‘renovating’ the building across the street,” Rey sneered, pushing away from Kylo just enough to look him in the eyes. “But really, they’re stripping it of everything that makes it unique! Then we’ll get all these hipster neighbors, with their fixies and their suspenders and their charcoal-flavored ice cream—” Kylo mirrored Rey’s disgusted face as she continued, “—and before we know it our neighborhood will be _cool_ ,” she wailed.

“Rey,” Kylo said calmly. “Nothing you’ve said quite matches up with your tone of voice. Why is living in a _cool_ neighborhood,” he mocked, “such a bad thing?”

“The rent, Kylo! The rent! If this place gets gentrified, they’ll raise our rent!”

“Oh,” he responded, dawning coming over him. “Oh, no.”

“We have to do something!” cried Rey.

“What can we do?” asked Kylo earnestly. “Maybe… send around a petition? Organize a protest?”

“I need you to have sex with me,” Rey responded confidently. 

—

Watching Kylo’s shocked reaction, an outsider might have assumed Rey was propositioning him for the very first time. In actuality, Rey had first propositioned him mere moments into their now three month-long relationship, when she had told him the Goddess had promised her a lot of good sex in the new year.

At the time, Kylo had resisted her advances. 

As he explained to Rey, after pining after her for many weeks, he wanted to woo her properly. It had taken Rey a minute to stop giggling at his use of “woo,” but once she had, she tried to assure him that she was already wooed, and sex would likely only increase the bond between them.

Rey had eventually backed off, realizing that although Kylo _said_ he wanted to wait for the sake of Rey, what he _meant_ was that he needed to wait for his own emotional security and attachment.

So, Rey had waited… six long weeks, until Kylo had felt comfortable initiating intimacy.

Thank the Goddess, Rey had had a lot to distract her during that time. It was the run up to Valentine’s Day, the busiest time of the year for her and Finn’s floral shop, and Rey had hardly had time to squeeze in her magical lessons with Luke, let alone dwell on her sexual frustration. 

On Valentine’s proper (the first Rey had ever spent in a relationship), she had been so exhausted after a full day fulfilling hundreds of bouquet orders and selling off last minute stock, that she had fallen asleep on her couch, wrapped in Kylo’s strong arms, his lips left tragically unkissed and the homemade pad thai he had made even more tragically uneaten.

She had woken up (late) the next day, still on her couch, a throw blanket placed carefully atop her, and a note on top of that. 

“Rey,” the note read,

“You sleep like the dead. Hope it helped. Come over after work tonight, so we can celebrate Valentine’s Day properly.

-Kylo

P.S. The leftovers are in the fridge.”

Rey smiled. As she ate cold Thai food out of the fridge and picked out her nicest set of underwear, Rey wondered if February fifteenth was the night Kylo was finally going to have his way with her.

It was.

When Rey had entered his apartment that evening, an oversized bouquet of lilacs had greeted her. 

“I thought you were probably sick of roses,” Kylo told her from somewhere behind the purple blooms. When he finally peaked around them, he looked shy in a way she hadn’t seen for about six weeks. “And I thought these were a better fit, anyway. The Celts thought they were magical, and to the Victorians they symbolized—”

“Love,” Rey finished for him. “First love,” she blushed. 

Kylo nodded sweetly, the crimson tips of his ears poking out through his lush, dark waves. “Finn helped me.”

Rey had kissed him, then. And then they hadn’t stopped kissing until Kylo had to break away so he could pull Rey’s shirt over her head.

In the end, it had been a good first time: both of them a little bit awkward and a little bit hesitant, unfamiliar with the other’s body and what exactly the other liked. But they had also been in love—for the first time, for both of them— even if they hadn’t quite managed to say it, yet. And the love between them more than made up for any practical deficiencies. 

—

In the intervening weeks, though, Kylo and Rey had done enough practicing that most of the kinks were sorted (and the other kind of kinks discovered), and Rey was well on her way to receiving everything she had asked the Goddess for during the burning ritual. 

Kylo’s shock when Rey announced “I need you to have sex with me,” then, was less about the sex, and more about the randomness of the demand.

“Yeah, okay,” he said gamely, only after he had recovered from his spluttering, “but can I ask what this has to do with gentrification?”

“Sex magic,” she said simply.

“Sex magic?”

“Yes, it’s just like any other invocation, but you use the power of your orgasm to strengthen it. We’re going to harness our sexual energy into manifesting affordable rent. Didn’t you grow up with this stuff?”

“No, I can’t say my mother or uncle ever sat me down to teach me the fundamentals of sex magic, thank the Goddess!”

“I’m honestly surprised. It’s not exactly obscure magic…”

Kylo laughed. “To be honest, I wasn’t exactly the type of teenager to get… sex magic offers. Picture this—” he pointed at himself, “—with a crew cut, acne, and about 50 fewer pounds.”

Rey scrunched her nose in amusement. “I’d really rather not.”

“Hey!” Kylo cried, grabbing her around the waist and pretending to manhandle her.

Through her shrieks of laughter, Rey cried, “You don’t actually need a partner for sex magic! You just need an orgasm!”

“That’s worse!” Kylo cried, lowering Rey onto her feet. “Can you imagine Luke telling me to harness my masturbation sessions into manifestation? I would never have jerked off again! Wait! Luke didn’t teach _you_ about sex magic, did he?” Kylo demanded, letting go of her completely and taking a step back.

“Goddess, no!” Rey cried. “Rose loaned me a book about it.”

Kylo relaxed. “Well, there’s that, at least.” He ran a hand through his hair and groaned. “I don’t know, Rey. I’m not sure I’m ready to help you with a spell.”

“But you and Master Luke are on such good terms now!” Rey cried. Kylo raised a skeptical eyebrow and she tried again. “You and Master Luke are doing such a good job of co-existing! And you see your mother once a week. I just thought, with all the progress you’ve made with your family, you might be interested in doing a bit of dabbling...” 

Rey looked down at her feet and then back up at him with her best doe eyes. “But if not, I understand. Like I said, you don’t _need_ a partner for sex magic. You just need an orgasm.”

Kylo growled at her. “Witch! You’re going to the death of me!” He buried both his paw-like hands into his hair and gritted his teeth. “Of course I’m not going to make you go it alone. When do you want to do this?”

“Kylo, honestly, I don’t want you to do this if you’re not ready.”

“I’m ready. You’re not forcing me.”

Rey beamed up at him. “Okay! There’s a full moon in four days. We should do it then. That will give me plenty of time to set my intention and prepare the space.”

“Four days?” Kylo balked. “That doesn’t mean… I mean, we can have sex before that, right?”

“Um…” Rey considered. “It’s usually best to precede a sex magic ritual with a period of abstinence.” Kylo frowned. “But it’s also advantageous to have simultaneous orgasm… so… maybe we can practice timing our orgasms tonight, but then no more sex, _even solo sessions,_ until the full moon?”

“Ugh, fine,” Kylo reluctantly agreed. “But we should probably start practicing immediately,” he said, scooping her up like she weighed nothing. 

“Oh, definitely,” she said, prompting him with her words to carry her into the bedroom.

—

Four days later, Rey was putting the final touches on the ritual space when she heard Kylo knock once and let himself in. 

“Rey!” he called out as he entered. “I brought dinner.” 

“In the bedroom,” she responded, carefully toeing the black salt protection circle she had poured a few minutes earlier.

Kylo appeared in the doorway, a large brown paper bag in his hand, and immediately started coughing.

“Sorry!” Rey rushed toward him. “I should have warned you about the smell.”

“It’s strong,” he choked out, placing the bag on her dresser. “What is it, exactly?” 

“It’s… lilac,” she blushed. “I mean, I saged the room earlier, of course, for cleansing. But I’m pretty sure what you’re smelling now is the lilacs… and the lilac incense.” Rey swept her arm around the room, showing off various lilac filled vases, incense sticks, and lighted candles. “I thought it would be… romantic? But it’s also important to designate it as a ritual space.”

Kylo smiled, and motioned for her to come toward him, so he could deposit a kiss on her forehead. She allowed it. “Just give me a minute,” he told her. “I like the smell, I do. I just need to get used to it. Did you move your bed?” 

“Uh, yes,” Rey said maneuvering past the queen-sized bed now sitting in the middle of the room and over to the window. She swept open her blackout curtains in one smooth motion, spilling moonlight all across her mandala-adorned duvet. “I wanted to make sure the full moon was shining on us when we…”

“Performed… the sex magic,” he finished, for her. 

“Yeah.” She blushed again. “Watch out for the salt and chalk circles, and the candles,” she told him as he made his way toward her and the bed. 

He stepped over them deftly, but couldn’t resist a gibe. “I believe candles are expressly against your rental contract, Miss Niima. These are certainly grounds for termination of the lease.”

“Are you planning to report me?”

“Certainly not _before_ ,” he teased. “I brought dinner. Should we,” he motioned toward her kitchen.

“Here is fine,” she told climbing on the bed to sit cross-legged. “The sheets aren’t exactly fresh, so a few crumbs won’t hurt.”

“You’re a heathen,” Kylo told her.

“I know, I can’t believe they let me live amongst you mortals, what with your beliefs about germs and basic hygiene. What did you bring your disgusting girlfriend anyway?”

“Apple and cheddar grilled cheeses. You know, since apples are the Goddess’s fruit.” Kylo cleared his throat before continuing, “it’s possible, that I even blessed the food before I prepared it.”

“You did?” Rey looked up curiously. “We are talking about a ritual blessing to the Goddess, correct? You didn’t join a mortal church or anything?” 

“Yes, a Goddess blessing,” he sighed, exasperated.

“I just wanted to make sure!” She held up her hands in mock surrender. “I’m actually impressed you still remember the blessing. How long has it been since you cast a spell? A couple of decades?”

Kylo glared at her. “I’m not that old! And I only stopped doing magic when I was eighteen… Okay, I _might_ have had to ask my mother to refresh my memory…”

“You called _your mother_ for me?” Rey beamed.

“And me,” he told her, smiling crookedly. “We’re neighbors, remember? I don’t want a rent hike, either.” 

“Well, give the blessed food here, then. All this preparation has made me hungry.”

“The room looks nice,” Kylo told Rey as he passed her her share of the food. “And you look nice, of course.” He hungrily eyed the black, floral dressing gown that she was wearing. Rey could practically see him wondering what she had on underneath. She smiled to herself conspiratorially, knowing the answer was nothing. 

They ate quietly and efficiently, both too eager to commence the evening’s activities to waste time on things like chatter and savoring their food.

When Rey finished, she dramatically swept everything off the bed and onto the floor, ignoring the protests from her very tidy boyfriend.

She took her place, standing between his knees.

He swallowed his last bite, with some difficulty. “So what do we do now?” he asked her, his voice suddenly pitched low and deep. His fingers fiddling with the tie of her dressing gown. 

“Well, the book says we could meditate together. Or take a relaxing bath…” she told him, inching closer. “We just need to get into a good headspace for spell-casting. Get on the same page with our intention.”

“What if I told you I already did intention setting, on my own, before coming over?”

Rey felt her heart skip. The image of her magically-reluctant boyfriend intention-setting was doing things to her. “Well in that case, I guess we could just skip all that and start… We would just need to invoke the goddess as we climax. Hopefully, simultaneously.”

Kylo groaned and reached for her, stopping right before he made contact. “Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“Of course,” she breathed, and as soon as she got the word out he pulled her into his lap and started kissing her eagerly. He kissed like he had been starving for her, and maybe he had after being denied _even this_ for the last three days.

(Since they wouldn’t have been able to finish, Rey had thought it best to avoid doing anything too physical leading up to the ritual. That included kissing.)

“Is this okay?” he asked when they broke apart to catch their breaths. In response she only moaned. 

“I need you to say yes,” he told her, not too forcefully.

“Yes,” she said, exposing her neck to try and get him to redirect his attentions. 

“Tell me what want, Rey. Do you want me to kiss your neck?”

“Yes,” she huffed out, eager for him to touch her all over her body, for him to ghost his lips along every dip and curve. “And here…” She ran her fingers along her collarbone to her shoulder. “And here…” she dipped her hand into her cleavage.

Kylo happily complied. After a couple of minutes he lifted his head just enough to ask, “Can I undress you?”

“Not yet,” she told him swatting his hand hand away from her gown. He immediately backed off. Rey smirked at his quick compliance. It made her feel powerful… and aroused. “You first. I want to see you first.” 

“Okay,” he grinned at her, moving her off his lap and getting up quickly. Kylo didn’t bother teasing, dispensing with his clothing with an eye toward efficiency, rather than titillation. Rey didn’t mind. She just wanted to see him. She wanted to see what she was doing to him.

He pulled off his briefs and stood, giving Rey a clear view of his cock, half-hard and getting harder by the moment. As he sat back down on the bed, Rey positioned herself before him and said, “Okay. Now you can undress me.”

Kylo pulled the tie of her dressing gown and it fell open, exposing her naked body. He inhaled sharply. She wasn’t sure if he was surprised to find her completely naked underneath, or if it was just his reaction to seeing her exposed. It didn’t seem to matter to Kylo that he had seen it all before. He always seemed astonished that she allowed him the “privilege” (his word) of seeing her naked body. Either way, it made her feel heady.

“Can I touch you?”

“Touch me anywhere. Everywhere. Please,” she told him

He eased Rey onto the her back and started kissing his way down her body. When he got to her breasts, he lingered. “Is this good?” he asked, flicking his tongue across her nipple. “Are you enjoying this?”

“Yes,” she breathed, wondering if she had ever said anything so truthful. “More. Please.”

He emitted a pained groan, before dipping his head down and lavishing attention on her breasts. 

As he worked, Rey let herself loose to moan her pleasure. She loved this. She loved him. 

During her time in foster care, no one had ever really asked Rey what she wanted, or checked in to see if things were going okay. Sure, she had met with her caseworker, periodically, but, for all the woman’s good intentions, she didn’t really have the time or resources to take a true inventory of Rey’s physical and mental well-being. 

So by the time she had met Kylo, Rey had had a lifetime’s worth of people telling her what she needed and what was best.

But being with Kylo was different. When they were together, he was constantly checking in and checking up on Rey. Not in a clingy way. Outside of the bedroom he gave her a respectable amount of space. But when they were intimate, Kylo made it his mission to constantly make sure she was comfortable and enjoying herself.

It was almost a kink, the way he got off on all her “yeses” and “mores” and “this ways,” but that was fine… perfect, actually, because Rey got off on it too. 

He was moving further down her body, now, and Rey looked down to see his long, beautiful face hovering above her mound. 

“Can I eat you out?” he asked her, like he didn’t already know the answer. Because what if he didn’t? What if she had changed her mind and she didn’t want tonight to go any further than it already had? 

Rey loved feeling like Kylo would respect that. Respect her. He probably wouldn’t even show his disappointment, so preoccupied was he with making her feel comfortable and not pressured into anything. And Rey tried to return that favor.

She nodded, too overcome in the moment for words. But Kylo hesitated, like she knew he would. Sometime a nod was sufficient, but she knew he preferred her to answer verbally. “Yes,” she got out around the lump in her throat.

He went to it immediately, flooding her with another level of arousal and anticipation. Through her pleasured haze, Rey thought about the words she had written on her invocation parchment on New Year’s Eve: _6\. Great sex with a partner who cares about my pleasure (i.e., likes giving oral)._

The Goddess had provided. Holy fuck, had the Goddess provided!

And the Goddess would provide again. That was their whole purpose for this evening, after all. All of this pleasure and sexual energy that Kylo was bringing out in her, and she was hoping to bring out in Kylo, was an offering to the Goddess, so that they would be blessed in their request.

She was getting closer, now. Kylo was lapping at her cunt, pushing her toward a precipice. But she needed something more. 

“You can use your fingers,” she told him. “Inside me. I want you to. If you want to…”

“How many?” he asked, breathing the question onto her sensitive flesh. 

“Two,” she told him, thinking of the absolutely ridiculous size of his hands. 

“Okay,” he told her easing a finger into her channel and pumping it slowly. After a minute, he added the second one.

“Oh, Goddess,” she breathed as his tongue joined the sensory onslaught, swirling around her clit. 

Rey could feel her mind blanking as she lost herself to the sensations, but she reminded herself that she needed to focus. If she wanted the sex magic to work, it was important that she be thinking of her intention as she orgasmed.

Kylo was talented enough, that it only took a little longer before she was crashing over the precipice. For all her best efforts, her attention was split between her offering to the Goddess, and her deep appreciation for the man who helped her achieve it. Rey thought the Goddess would understand. She was all-knowing, after all. Which would include knowing how transcendently good Kylo was at this.

“Can I kiss you?” Kylo asked her, bringing her back to the present moment and her physical body.

“Goddess, yes!” she cried, pushing up immediately to meet him halfway. She tried to project all of her deep gratitude and burning desire into her kisses. But as their lips and tongues met again and again, Rey became very aware of another way she might express herself to him.

Kylo’s hardness was jutting rather insistently against her thigh; and Rey remembered that he had been in that state since practically before they began.

“Now, you,” she told him between kisses. “What do you want? I want to make you feel good.”

“I want to be inside of you.”

“Me too,” she breathed. “I want you inside of me. Go ahead. I’m saying yes.” 

“Yes,” he echoed, lining himself up with her right away. They had no reason to delay, anymore. She was plenty prepared for him and they had stopped using condoms a few weeks before, around the same time they had finally said “I love you.”

“Start slow… if you can,” she directed, wanting to make sure they remained aware enough to achieve the simultaneous orgasm their ritual required.

“Whatever you need,” he assured her as he began to push inside. 

She wrapped her legs around him tightly, as he pushed fully within her. She hissed at the mixed feeling of pleasure and the slightest pain. He was large enough that it would probably never be an easy fit, but she liked it. The stretch felt good.

She caught him looking down at her, waiting for her to prompt him before he started moving. She smiled and rolled her hips slightly, which he understood as her giving him permission to move.

As he thrust in and out of her, a deliciously slow and steady rhythm, Rey felt a flood of warm familiarity. They had only been at this for a few weeks, but Kylo already felt enough like home that she recognized his rhythms. Along with their admittedly abnormal level of communication during intimacy, it was one of the things that made her feel secure with him. Like he wouldn’t leave her, unexpectedly.

Not that Rey didn’t like variety in their sex life. The occasional kinky role play or toy was a more than welcome addition, but she didn’t need that every time. And the constant dialogue remained a comforting constant between them, whatever else they brought into the bedroom. 

They were silent for a while as they continued the same motions, the only noises their pleasured moans and grunts, and the awkward, wet sound of their bodies colliding. 

“Are you getting close?” he asked, clearly holding back a bit in order to get the timing right. Recognizing that, Rey had to admit sex magic wasn’t the sexiest thing they had ever done.

“I just need a little more,” she said, reaching down to rub her clit. “Faster. You can go faster,” she panted. 

He did. He began thrusting into her with more force, his strokes long, but quick. She felt herself being pushed closer and closer to her second peak.

“You have… to remember... we need to, ah, focus on the intention—oooh, Goddess—when we climax…”

“Yes. Okay. Affordable rent. Really arousing stuff,” he teased, chuckling slightly on a down thrust. It barely registered in his ragged breathing.

“I’m going to… I’m close. Are you close?” Rey asked, feeling the telltale tightening in her muscles and fluttering in her core.

“I’m close,” he replied, slamming into her again. 

She rubbed herself frantically through the next couple of thrusts, until she was finally pushed over the edge. As she climaxed, she arched back, her eyes closing and her mouth opening in a strangled moan. _Affordable housing,_ she repeated like a mantra in her mind as she moaned. It made her feel ridiculous.

She felt herself tighten around Kylo’s cock, and he groaned in pleasure. While she was still climaxing (Thank the Goddess! Rey really preferred sex for the sake of pleasure and intimacy over…. whatever this was. She wasn’t ready for another round so focused on timing.) she felt Kylo’s cock twitch inside her, and fill her with his come. 

Goddess, yes! They had managed to finish simultaneously (or close enough). Rey understood that simultaneous orgasms were supposed to be sexy and desirable, but it required a lot of distracting focus, and it was not something she was particularly eager to prioritize again. 

Kylo and Rey breathed in tandem as they came down from their respective peaks. 

Rey felt weightless in a way she never had after sex. And she really appreciated how careful Kylo was being to keep his significant weight off of her, despite still being seated inside.

Except that Kylo wasn’t doing that...

As Rey opened her eyes, she realized that she _felt_ weightless because she _was_ weightless. She and Kylo were somehow floating several few inches above the mattress that Kylo had been fucking her into only a moment before. 

Her mouth fell open in shock. “I’m not doing this!” she exclaimed, drawing Kylo’s attention to their levitation. 

“I… I… this used to… I think it’s me,” he spluttered, his own shock bare on his face.

“Does this happen often?!” she asked, wondering how her boyfriend had kept a proclivity for levitation quiet for so long.

“No! Not since… not since I stopped practicing. I used to wake up like this sometimes, floating above my mattress… when I was a kid, but… it’s been about a decade.”

“How did you usually get down?” 

“Abruptly,” he admitted, gripping onto her tightly.

Sure enough, a breath later, the levitation gave out and they crashed the several inches back down to the mattress. Kylo very considerately rolled away from Rey as they freefalled, in order to avoid crushing her, and he slipped out of her in the process. 

Rey couldn’t contain the startled laugh that jumped out of her as she made landfall. It was all just so absurd! Thinking about rent while she orgasamed… Her formerly magical, now vehemently non-magical boyfriend making them levitate… she’d had many strange experiences in her life (especially by mortal standards), but this might be the strangest of all!

She laughed again and again, until there were tears streaming down her face. “Do you think it worked, then?” she asked through her amused tears. “Do you think we can count on affordable rent?”

“Move in with me,” Kylo said instead of answering.

Rey turned to see a still-naked Kylo looking at her with one of his classic intense stares. “What?” she asked stupidly.

“Will you move in with me? Please?” It was a question now, but delivered no less resolutely.

“I…”

“I could move in here. Or you could move in with me. Or we could find another place altogether. One of the luxury condos across the street? But the important thing is we live together.”

“I could never live in The Bazine!” Rey cried, scandalized by the very suggestion.

“My place, then. Or here. Just… let’s live together, Rey. I want to live with you.”

“But I’m messy,” she said quietly.

Kylo barked a laugh. “So?”

“You’re clean. Unnaturally so. And I hate your couch. White is a stupid color for a couch. And it’s uncomfortable.”

“A white couch is only a problem because you insist on eating on it,” Kylo began, an argument they’d had many times before. “You know what? I hate your couch too. We’ll buy a new one, together.”

“But where would all my magic stuff go? My spellbooks? My incense? I know, you hate the smell of incense, by the way. You’re not fooling anyone. And you hate magic,” she said reaching out to run a hand through his hair. He nuzzled into her touch

“I don’t hate magic! I did. But I don’t anymore! I mean, I still hate the incense, yeah. But I love you! So I’ll get used to it or I’ll live with it or you’ll use it less. And as far as your spellbooks are concerned… they can live with my math journals and physics books,” he smiled. “Or they can live with… my spellbooks.”

“Your spellbooks?” she squeaked out.

“Sure! I’ve been thinking… Maybe I’ve been a bit too hardlined on this whole ‘no magic’ thing. I mean, no matter what I do, the Goddess seems to meddle. So, maybe I should be a little bit more open to using my abilities. And I’m speaking to my mom again… and Luke is… Luke. And, of course, I have you. All these magical people in my life again… I’m starting to miss it.” 

“You would do that for me?” she asked, her voice suddenly thick.

“No. I mean… maybe I would. But I’m not. You were the impetus, sure. But it’s not totally for you. I’m doing it for me. Is that… okay? Does it hurt your feelings? I really think I might do anything for you.”

“It’s better,” she choked out, now crying for a different reasons.

“Please, Rey, let’s move in together. I think this is the Goddess’s answer! It cuts our rent in half AND I’m so in love with you.”

Rey stared at Kylo for a long time, trying to sort out her feelings. 

He was right. It did make financial sense. And they spent practically all their non-working hours together anyway, just alternating between his place and hers. She was definitely still too messy, and he was too clean, but there was probably some middle ground they could come to.

And she really did love him. Maybe even more than Finn, who, so far in her life, had been the most important person… Well, she loved him differently than Finn. 

“Okay. Yes,” she said, with just a touch of hesitation.

“Yes? Do you need to think about it more? I don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t need to think about it,” she said more confidently. “Yes. Absolutely. I love you, so let’s move in together.”

“Okay,” he beamed. 

“You should kiss me now,” she offered, and he immediately complied.

The Goddess really did provide.


End file.
